Will You Be My Valentine?
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: Oneshots of love.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Happy Valentine's day a day late! True, it's a Hallmark day, but who cares? Candy. Chocolate. Valentines. Give me all those and a computer and I'm set for life! Anyways, I hope you like this cute little thing. It's four chapters, maybe five. Each chapter is a one-shot (if it's more than one chapter than it really isn't a one-shot is it?) with different pairings for Valentine's day or something. Consider it a special.

First chapter coming right up…Enjoy!

_**X**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else I'm using…..darn.**

**Will You Be My Valentine?**

**By: darkangelprincess24**

**Pairings: Sesshomaru ?????**

**X**

"Lord Sesshomaru, look what Miss Kagome gave me!" Rin held up a red card in the shape of a heart. The lord stared at it blankly. "It's a Valentine!"

"A…Valentine." He repeated. She smiled.

"A Valentine is what you give to someone you love a lot. Miss Kagome must love me a lot because she gave me one, too. Mister Inuyasha looks sick," She pondered. Sesshomaru glanced down at her. "because when Miss Kagome gave _him_ a Valentine, he got all red."

Inwardly, the Lord of the Western Lands smiled. He vaguely wondered why the human wench did not make him one, but brushed it off quickly. The last thing he wanted was a human lover. He tuned back in to Rin's talking. She was holding up five paper hearts.

"….And see? She even gave me some red paper in heart shapes, so I just have to write down who I want to give them to! She's so nice, it's no wonder everyone loves her…."

"Rin." Sesshomaru stopped. He shot a look at her red paper and writing utensils. "May I…" He coughed. "May I use two of your paper hearts and a writing utensil?"

She smiled. "Okay! Here you go!" She handed him two name-less Valentines and a thing called a "pen", as Miss Kagome had said.

"Thank you, Rin." He said, tucking them into his kimono.

They walked for another few minutes before Sesshomaru was forced to listen to Rin's complaining.

"Can we _please_ have some dinner?" She whined.

He nodded and set up a fire for the young girl under a tree. "Stay here and don't move. I will hunt for some food."

She nodded.

He did not walk very far when he looked up to the sky to see a rather large feather flying through the air. Glancing at his Valentine's day cards, Sesshomaru took one out of his kimono and sat on the grass with his pen. After much thought and consideration, he held up the heart in front of his face and nodded approvingly. It read:

_**Happy Valentine's day. --Sesshomaru**_

Taking out the other card, he scribbled with much less thought:

_**You are an interesting companion, Rin. Happy Valentine's day. Sesshomaru.**_

Stuffing the pen back into his pocket, he stood with both valentines. "Kagura." He said loudly, spotting the feather a distance away.

In moments, she stood in front of him. "You called me."

He nodded and looked down at the Valentine in his hand before glancing back at her again. He handed the Valentine he wrote first to her.

"Here. Give this to your master. Give my Valentine to Naraku."

_**END**_

_**Author's note: I'm wondering….did ANYONE actually get that?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well…..you guys seemed to like the last one. So here I am with another pairing this time! I'm saving Kagome and Inuyasha for last, I think.

This one's a Kikyo Inuyasha pairing. Before you say a thing, I like the pairing, but I despise any fanfic that keeps them together for the whole thing. This is what happened on Kikyo's birthday when she was alive, okay?

_**X**_

_**Disclaimer: HA! Yeah, right.**_

_**Will You Be My Valentine?**_

_**By: darkangelprincess24**_

_**Pairings: Inuyasha Kikyo**_

_**X**_

"Kikyo?" The hanyou questioned, pulling at the grass and throwing it to the wind, glancing at her.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Isn't today your birthday?"

She stiffened and stood. "Yes. I suppose it is."

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Why aren't you celebrating or somethin'?"

A breeze blew, making their clothes flap in a wind. She smiled without humor. "I've never celebrated my birthday before. I don't have the time."

"Oh."

She was silent for a while before she started walking near the village with her bow and arrows.

"Hey, Kikyo!" Inuyasha called, standing up.

She turned back. He ran a hand through his silver hair and ran over to her. He studied her for a moment. Her black hair was pulled back tightly into a low ponytail. Reaching out carefully, he gently slid the white ribbon out of her hair, letting it blow freely in the wind. She smiled with her eyes and touched her fingertips to her now free tresses.

She smoothed her shrine maiden outfit and blushed. "Yes, Inuyasha, what did you need?"

"Um…." The boy took a yellow daisy from his haori and held it out to her. "Here." She said.

Kikyo's small hand grasped it and he let go to lean down and kiss her softly on the cheek. "Happy birthday." He said before running in the other direction, leaving the young miko staring after him in complete shock and amazement.

_**END**_

_**Author's note: SHORT. And to the point.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey, sorry about the longer update. Not much to say (shocker)…other than this pairing is Onigumo's point of view.

Enjoy!

_**X**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
Will You Be My Valentine?**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**Pairings: Kikyo/Onigumo**_

_**X**_

I hiss in my mind as she rubs strange herbs onto my wounds. I cannot hiss verbally; my vocal chords are close to gone. All because a careless bandit fell off a cliff. I hear her soothing voice whisper to me as she rewraps my bandages.

"How are you feeling today, Onigumo?" Kikyo asks me. I struggle to form the words.

"Fine, milady, now that you have tended to me so…well." I see her look at me curiously before smiling.

"I have only carried out a miko's duties. I do not think I have performed any greatness." She stood and wiped her robes. I close my eyes.

"Oh…but you have. Only one more service that I would need from you." I groaned slightly. "A…personal…service from a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Kikyo's normally loving face changed quickly to stoic. "I…priestesses do not perform the service you speak of. And certainly not to wounded bandits who cannot move."

With that, she left.

Every time she leaves, even just to sleep at night, I wonder if she will ever come back. I know her feelings towards this fool. And that…hanyou…she's always around him. A hanyou! I see them every day. Their meeting place is only a few yards away from my cave. I see the way they look at each other. I see their…secretive smiles, their…kiss…

I know she loves that boy. But…I do not understand why she cannot love me, as well. Maybe…if I were stronger, a demon. If there was any hope at all, I would latch onto it like an infant to its mother.

If there is any hope left, maybe, just maybe…

…I can tear them apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Two updates in the same day! Whoo-hoo! Anyways. I think there might be another one at the end of the day…it won't be the last one, I don't think, because I really love making these little one-shots. I made the last one in about ten minutes.

Now…for the moment you've all been waiting for (at least, some people)…Sango and Miroku pairing! Enjoy, peeps!

_**X**_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you no sue! (I can't remember where I got that!)**_

_**Will You Be My Valentine?**_

_**Chapter four**_

_**Pairing: Sango/Miroku**_

_**X**_

Sango pouted. "I hate you." She whispered, remembering the monk's actions with the local bombshell today.

He smiled sadly. "But I love you."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. When she glanced at his face, her eyebrows furrowed. "What? You were serious!"

Miroku stared at her with an unfathomable gaze before looking away, blushing.

Sango smirked. "Houshi, are you…_blushing_?"

"Sango-san, don't you think the night is beautiful?"

She looked at the setting sun and nodded, fingering the grass beneath them. She felt a gentle arm slip around her waist, pulling her closer to the monk. She thought about struggling, but decided against it, leaning into him slightly. He smiled.

"Let's just enjoy it, shall we?" Miroku whispered.

Sango nodded again and burrowed her head into his chest comfortingly. The arm, resting respectively on the small of her back, squeezed her closer, if it was possible.

Miroku looked down at her peaceful face just as a breeze passed through. She opened her eyes.

Suddenly overwhelmed with nervousness, he licked his lips as he lowered his face to hers. _'Almost there…'_ He thought.

Their lips almost touched before a familiar group of voices reached their ears.

"Shh!"

"What the hell? She's letting the pervert touch her like that!"

"Are they gonna make some babies now?"

"Quiet, everyone, or they'll hear!"

Miroku let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and rested his forehead on Sango's.

They heard more noise, some shuffling, and finally a curse. More shuffling. And they were gone.

Before Sango could even turn her attention back to the man sitting in front of her, his lips crashed down upon hers. She tensed, but relaxed soon after she felt his soft hands cups her face. She rested her own on his forearm.

He needed air, he decided, pulling back, but not enough for the heat of his face to be forgotten. Her eyes were still closed. He took a deep breath as she moved her hands to his chest, her eyes suddenly opening.

"Sango…." He mumbled, trying to catch her gaze.

She let her hair out of the ribbon that held it back, letting it flow freely in the wind. She blinked, meeting his eyes finally. He captured her face softly in his hands again.

"Sango," He started, "when this journey is over, which I am certain will be soon, I was wondering…hoping, actually… if you would let me marry you?"

First, she sat in the grass for a few moments, her expression the same.

Second, her eyes started to water.

Third, she smiled.

Fourth, she nodded.

Fifth, he launched into his arms, nearly knocking him over.

Sixth, she kissed him.

Seventh, she finally said, "Yes".


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey, my adoring fans! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! This is an AU, just for you! Just a small note: "The Unmentionables" is…um…the thing you see in NC-17 movies. ;-)

Here, my dear, dear friends, is an Inuyasha/Kagome one-shot. Read. Study. Review. Merci!

_**X**_

_**Disclaimer: Hello?…Really? I do! …hello?…darn. Prank phone call.**_

_**Will You Be My Valentine?**_

_**Chapter five**_

_**By: darkangelprincess24**_

_**Special warning: Rated M. Swearing (sorry, kiddles!), and implied sexual situations.**_

_**X**_

Lately, things had been…well, rocky between the couple. Inuyasha's temper flared more often, and Kagome…actually, Kagome didn't know what she had done. They were just fighting more and more each passing day. They fought already (oh, did they fight), even before they were together. But, in the past few months, there were troubles in the make believe non-paradise they were already living.

'_It was bound to happen, I suppose.'_ She thought once more, _'I mean, two years is a long time. And it was a big step for me, moving in with him. I'm only nineteen…and he's older than me by four years.'_

It had been just like always. Inuyasha had come home from work, only ten minutes after his girlfriend had arrived from college, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

As any persistent boyfriend would do, Inuyasha mentioned…well, The Unmentionables.

Yes, _The_ Unmentionables.

Something couples don't talk about, they just _do_. At least, that's how Inuyasha wanted it to be. Quite contrary to her mother's hopes, Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't, as she put it, "done anything to make her a grandma". Kagome wanted a right time to…well, that. But Inuyasha, the inpatient bastard, couldn't wait. He wanted Kagome _now_.

That just would not do.

There was a little argument, but all was well in the next hour or so when Inuyasha reluctantly apologized.

The next day, Kagome was home at her usual time. But, she realized after an hour, Inuyasha was not. She called his cell phone. It went to voicemail. She had shrugged and made some ramen for him. He was never more than an hour and a half late, so he was sure to be home to eat it. Eventually, he came home, he kissed her, and apologized a million times.

Today, Kagome had come home to see Inuyasha there. He said the boss had let everyone off work early. She smiled and started to move to the kitchen, accidentally knocking over his leather bag. All the contents spilled onto the floor. Inuyasha hurriedly tried to gather it all back inside before Kagome saw what was hidden in the business papers.

Well. That plan was shot to hell when she stood, holding a red, lace bra that was pinched between her two delicate fingers, and bit her lip.

"What…is this, Yash?"

Those four words were enough to make the man scurry to her side and try to embrace her. She ducked out of his reach. The bra had dropped onto the floor, and her eyes filled with tears.

"That…" She motioned to the undergarment, "…isn't mine, Inuyasha." He looked away. Tears fell heavily from her eyes. "Who's is it?"

He was silent for a while.

"Her name is Kikyo, Kag, but she's just a--"

_**SLAP!**_

Inuyasha brought a precautious hand to his cheek, lightly brushing his fingertips over the red mark he'd received.

"--stripper." She finished for him. His eyes met hers sadly.

"How long have you known?"

"Two weeks." She crossed her arms over her green leather jacket. "Do you even know her last name?"

"…No." Inuyasha ran a nervous hand through his hair. She shook her head, a small smile on her face.

A long, uncomfortable silence spread around the room. Kagome gently rested her hand on his cheek, an action she had discovered since she gave in to Inuyasha and his wanton behavior. She smiled up at him, her tears slowly drying. Her smiled turned distressing as he leaned into her touch.

A kiss that made him want more is all she left him with. Their remains of a tattered and torn relationship. Her hand dropped to her side all too soon. She turned to walk out the door but paused when her hand reached the doorknob.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha choked out, an indescribable amount of hurt shaking in his voice. "Don't leave. Please, Kag, please try to find it in your heart…forgive me."

The moment she turned around to tell him goodbye, a pair of strong, muscular arms crushed her frame. She breathed in the woodsy scent of her Inuyasha.

"I…Kagome, if it helps at all, I was thinking of you the whole time."

"Is she better than me?" Kagome's voice cracked. Her arms came up to wrap around his waist.

Inuyasha smiled softly and held her tighter. "No one is."

_**X**_

_**END…or first chapter to a possible new story?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hi peoples! I've decided to not stop writing for this. It's so much fun! This weekend's a three-day weekend (we have Friday off) so you'll probably get another one soon. Most likely tomorrow because I'm busy on Sunday. To save space, I'm only putting some of the lyrics here.

Read. Review. Merci!

_**X**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha. Sadly.**_

_**Will You Be My Valentine?**_

_**Chapter six**_

_**By: darkangelprincess24**_

_**Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango**_

_**X**_

Kagome trudged to the back of the already growing line, and rubbed her eyes. It was four-thirty, according to her watch. She looked up at the huge sign above the building the line was pushed through, and frowned. Her stomach was turning to butterflies, and she just then noticed how many singers from Japan there was. Some weren't even from Japan.

She set her bag down and stumbled slightly when someone knocked into her. She turned around to see a girl a few years older than her staring at the huge sign. Kagome looked at it as well, biting her lip.

"Japanese Idol." The girl said quietly. "It's open to youkai and humans."

The girl smoothed her black leather pants and quickly pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. Her chocolate eyes found Kagome's.

"I'm Sango." She smiled, extending her hand. Kagome shook it.

"Kagome. I never realized how many people are singers in Japan." She laughed nervously and fiddled with her green coat that came down to her knees.

"Me neither." Sango replied. Her confident smile started to fade.

_**24 hours later**_

"Want some?" Kagome asked, tilting her pocky bag towards Sango. She shrugged and took two.

Finally after waiting for over a day, the two girls were in the next group to be led in. They had grown a sort of bond, just sitting there and talking. Kagome and Sango stood when the doors opened, leading them, along with about fifty others, into the building. The younger girl suddenly became weary of her tight blue jeans and green tank top. She pulled her coat tighter to her body.

The contestants were seated by their last names. Higurashi, Kagome, and Taijiya, Sango were across the room from each other. Sango crossed her fingers and smiled at Kagome.

Eventually, "Higurashi, Kagome" was called.

She stood, momentarily forgetting her lyrics. With a deep breath, she glanced back at Sango, and stepped through the tall, wooden door. Her heels clicked on the floor. She had taken off her jacket, and the room was chilly now.

Knowing there was a camera on her, she smiled and took her place in front of three judges.

"Hello," She said cheerfully, trying to mask her fear at seeing one youkai male at the table.

"Hello, Kagome!" The petite woman sitting in the middle smiled. She had her black hair down and her dark eyes sparkling. "My name is Rin, here on my left is Naraku, and on my right is Kikyo." She looked down at the papers in front of her. "So, Kagome, what are you going to be singing for us today?"

"I'm going to be singing _In Another Life_." Kagome answered.

Rin nodded. The woman to her right, Kikyo, leaned back in his chair.

"You may start." She said, her cold eyes glued to hers. She nodded.

"_I get this feeling deep inside  
That somewhere somehow you passed me by  
I can't put my finger on it but  
The more that I see you the more that I know  
Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been  
You finish all my sentences before they begin_

_And I know--"_

"That's enough." Naraku waved his hand. Kagome stopped moving and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Naraku's eyes roamed over her body before he turned his head to Kikyo. "You first."

Kikyo leaned forward. "Not the best vocals I've ever seen, but good enough."

Rin smiled. "I think you have a wonderful voice."

"Horrible." Naraku sneered. "Don't make me hear anymore."

Kagome nodded, taking the comments (and insults) to heart. Kikyo cocked her head.

"In."

"In."

"Out."

Kagome laughed and smiled. "Oh my gawd, I love this!"

"You're going to Tokyo." Rin handed her a blue sheet.

Kagome took it and ran out of the room. "Thank you Lord!"

Sango squealed when she showed her paper and hugged her tightly. "Ohmigod, you're going to Tokyo!"

"I know!"

Kagome followed Sango to her seat just as a "Houshi, Miroku" was called.

_**X**_

_**This is only half of the first chapter to my new story I'm working on, called "Japanese Idol". Hope you likee!**_


End file.
